Embry's Imprint
by your.are.my.life.now
Summary: Embry has finally imprinted but now he must get her to believe. What in her past is she trying to get away from? This is my first fanfic help me out read and review constructive criticism is welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**_HEY!! This is my very first fanfic i've been reading forever but this is the first time ive had the guts to write anything. So im up for crunstuctive critisim just dont be too mean. Tell me if you like it or if i should just stop now soo yeah let me know review it would make me Happy!! also my grammer probably sucks but this is just a tester to deicide if i should continue so if anyone wants me to keep going i'll get a beta and they can help me with my bad grammer._**

**_Disclaimer- Sadly i don't own any of the characters that look fimilar. _**

"Albany sweetie wake up were here" my mom says while trying to gently shake me awake.

"Come on Hun get up were home."

At the moment I hear the words "were home" I hesitantly raise up from the back of the van where I'm laying to look up at the house that's going to become my home for the next two years while I finish school at forks high school. The house isn't to bad it's a fairly nice house that looks as thought It might have been built back in the day. Its kinda old and from the looks of it, its going to need a fair amount of repairs but over all I love it! I'm really excited for all the privacy I'm going to get that I'm not use too with having 4 brothers and all. I begin to think of all the things I will be able to get away with not having to worry about if my brothers friends will be over or not. My brothers decided to stay in our home state Indiana to finish college and not be away from their friends and girlfriends. So now im here alone with just my parents I don't have any friends in forks the closest friend I have in this part of the country is Abbot, he lives in Oregon studying at the University of Portland but that's still to far to drive in a day. So now that I've had the time to sit down and really think about it I realize that I want to go home. I want to go back to the few friends that I have left, I don't want to be in this unfamiliar place anymore, I want to go back to Indiana where the summers are too humid and the winters are most of the time too mild. Why did I agree to this why didn't I just ask my parents to wait until I graduated to retire. UGH! I cant believe myself right now what the hell have I done, I hate myself at the moment why didn't I think this through when I had the chance to call it quits and go on with my life damn my spontaneous nature I should have thought about this more. CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! Im stuck here now. I start to hear this noise it sounds like someone gasping for air, where the hell is that noise coming from. Oh my God is that noise coming from me!! OH WOW OH WOW!! Am I having a panic attack!!

"DAD!!" I scream

No answer .

"DAD!!" I call again with a little louder and with more force.

My dad comes running in my room franticly looking around

"Albany! Albany! What's wrong are you okay?' he asks in with a panicked look on his face.

"Oh my God, Oh my God" I say over and over again, crying into my dads shoulder

"Shhh sweetie what's wrong talk to me." he says in a comforting soft voice.

I continue to cry, I cant find my voice.

Eventually I began to calm myself with the soothing hum of my father.

"Are you starting to have second thoughts "

I didn't answer. I didn't want to upset him because I knew how much he loves this place since it is his home town.

"Come on Albany you can tell me anything you know, I wont be upset. You know I can never be angry with my little girl tell me what's wrong"

"Im sorry I just started thinking about home and how I don't know anyone here" I said really hopping that this news wouldn't sadden my father.

"Its okay to be nervous this is new to us all" my dad said trying to be comforting

" Lets just give it a try and if it proves to be to hard we'll go back to Indiana. Okay? Go to school give it a try im sure it'll be better than you think" he says

"Okay. But just so you know we don't have to go home I know you love it here I wouldn't be that selfish." I tell him to let him know how much I care for him.

"Just try it that's all im asking" he says before he leaves my room.

I realize how exhausted I am when I lay down after my dad leaves so I decided that its probably a good Idea to sleep to get all of this off of my mind. As I wait for sleep to come I try to reassure myself that moving here was the best. It has to be because now I have don't have to ignore the stairs and rumors.

"Everything is going to be okay" I say once out loud so that in a way it can be willed true.

I wake up early the next morning still not adjusted to the change of the time zone. When I walk down stairs my senses are assaulted with the smell of bacon. I walk into the kitchen to see my mom making my favorite homemade waffles.

"Mmmm" I practically moaned.

"Good morning, Did you sleep well?" my mom says in a cheery tone.

"Morning. Yeah I slept okay" I say as I head off to the breakfast nook to see dad.

I walk in to see my dad reading over the morning paper with a slight frustrated look on his face.

"What's going on in the world pop's" I ask

"Nothing too interesting but there has been some bear sightings so please don't go into the wood. The authorities thought they took care of the problem last year but I guess not." he say.

" So your mother and I were talking and we both agreed that you don't have to attend school until at least next week. You know too let you get settled" He said with a look on his face that said that he new this would make me happy.

"Thank you!!" I said with as much enthusiasm as possible.

After we finished our breakfast in silence my mother suddenly speaks up out of nowhere

"Albany today I need you to go down to the furniture store in La Push to pick up the things I ordered" my mom says with a tone of authority.

" Why cant you go?" I ask in defiant tone.

"Because your father and I are going to Port Angeles to get a away for a little bit if you must know." she says in an annoyed tone

" Well I hate to burst you bubble but my car hasn't arrived" I say in an equally annoyed tone.

"Actually its out front the haulers dropped the jetta off earlier this morning." my mom says in a triumphant tone.

"So what your going to go have fun today while I do the chores that you are suppose to be doing. Did I get that right" I ask.

"Why cant you just do something without throwing a big fit, you never do anything to help the family and every time I ask you too something as simple as pick something up at the store you act like your too good to good to get off your ass!!" she yells at me.

"You know what screw you! What the hell do you mean I don't do anything for the family! I left my friends and family behind just to appease you!! I moved halfway across the country for the family! So don't you dare tell me that I don't do anything!!

"Girls! Stop the fighting! Can you two not get along for two minutes. Albany can you just please go down to the reservation and pick up the things your mother ordered. Ill put gas in your car and I promise you'll have many days when were working our butts off and your will just be lazing around and enjoying your self. I swear it'll only take an hour tops to get there, get the things, and be on your way home." my says butting in our argument before it has the chance to get worse.

"Fine " I say tired of arguing .

"Thank you" my dad says relived I decided not to argue with him

"Welp were going to leave now, bye Albany I have the directions to the store printed out on the fridge we probably wont be home till late this evening" my mom say in a chipper voice now that she has once again gotten her way.

"Oh and by the way the furniture doesn't open till noon so you'll have to find something to do until then." my mom calls as she walks out the door.

"Great" I say to myself "What the hell am I suppose to until noon its only 7:30".

I know my options are limited, so I decide to go for a walk back to the gazebo that's out by the lake in our back yard. When I walk out the back door I realize that its raining again…. UGH!! Is that all it does here. I was told it rains a lot but seriously this is ridiculous I didn't sign up for this. On my way to the gazebo I notice that something looks like its moving out in the woods but I just brush it off and continue on my so that I can start reading my book where I left off. Eventually I lose myself in the world of wonder that im reading about in my book.

The next time I look up I notice that the behind the clouds the sun was directly over head. By the time I reached the main house im soaked so I decide that its time to shower and get ready for my day. While im getting the water ready for my shower I evaluate myself in the mirror and notice that I've lost some weight. Which I congratulate myself on. I also notice that my dull brown hair has gotten longer than I would normally let it get but to my surprise I like it. And the last thing I noticed that my blue eyes are beginning to look brighter, more natural than what they did just a few months ago. When I step into the shower I let the hot water flow over my aching muscles and untie my stiff joints. I washed myself with my favorite vanilla bean body wash and shampoo.

When I get out of the shower I looked at the clock for the first time since 7:30 this morning and I realize that its already 2:30. "Where did all that time go" I ask myself.

I've been driving around looking around for this store for the past 20 minutes, the directions my mom left said that its should be on this road but I cant see a thing with the rain. "Where the hell is it" I sigh in frustration…

"Finally!" I shout out loud in joy

I can finally see the little store sign that reads "La Push Furniture and Home Décor" I pull into the deserted parking lot of the little store and park as close to the entrance as I can so that the things my mother ordered wont be ruined by this god forsaken rain.

I walk into the building hearing the door bells chime.

"Hello welcome to La Push Furniture and Home Décor how can I help you today" the beautiful woman behind the counter said

"Hi" I say a little dumb struck by this woman's beauty.

"I'm actually here to pick up something's that my mother ordered it should be under the name Cosip." I say a little self conscious.

"Oh yes!" she says with a little too much enthusiasm, " Your things are in the back let me go get them" she called as she walked in to a room in the back of the store.

The woman leaves and is gone for a few minutes before she returns with her arms over flowing with things that are going to be used to decorate our home she leaves and repeats the process several more times before she finally announces that she's gotten all of the things we ordered. I stare dumb stuck at all the things that were ordered positive that my mom has lost her mind "There is no way all of this is going to fit in my jetta" I say mostly to myself.

After several minutes I was almost finished stuffing the crap into my car when another woman walks in and greets the clerk she's beautiful as well except for the fact that one whole side of her face was marred by what looked like some type of large animal. I had to remind myself that its not polite to stare and I smiled and nodded as she kindly smiled at me in passing. As I was out side trying to stuff the last of my goods into my tiny crayon smelling car I tripped and fell right into a puddle along with a huge roll of cloth that my mother is surely going to kill me for ruining.

"Ouch, Crap! " I say looking at my scraped hand.

Behind me I hear the loudest laugh that I've ever heard in my entire live.

"Are you okay that looks like it might of hurt do you need any help" I hear a deep voice ask behind me.

"No thanks" I grumble getting up, annoyed that this guy is laughing at me,

"Here let me help the man says picking up the cloth from the ground" the man says from behind me.

I turn around to retrieve the cloth from the jerk man and I stop dead in my tracks as I look into the deep chocolate eyes of the most perfect man I've ever seen,


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter is up!! its a lttle shorter than the last but i just didnt have enough time to make it any longer. if i continue with the story then i'll definatly make sure the chapters are longer but that just means it'll take a little but more time to update. So i saw that a few people read and it would be really great if you guys would give me a review so that i dont feel like im wasting my time going through trouble of typing out the stuff ive gotten wrtten, So yeah here is chapter two ENJOY!! **

it took me a moment to realize that I was staring at him, I wasn't sure how long I had been lost in his eyes, but as soon as noticed what I was doing I quickly reprimanded myself and pulled away from his gaze.

"S-Sorry" the man says trying to and me the cloth role way to quickly.

"No problem" I say a little to fast, taking the mass from hi as fast a possible.

"I-I'm Em- Em-bry!" he says too loud offering me his hand.

"I'm Albany" I say trying to shift the role of cloth so that I can reach out to take his hand.

"Oh" he says startlingly loud.

"Let me get that" he says while taking the cloth from me without any effort at all and tucking it safely under his left arm while stiffly shoving his right hand out once again for me to talk hold of.

I take his hand timidly and I'm shocked by the intense heat coming off of him. So I pull away quickly

A look of recognition pops on his face and he quickly takes a step back from me.

I know I must look like an idiot but for some reason I cant control my body enough to move, I can only imagine the look I must have on my face, I'm sure I've freaked out this poor guy enough, so finally snapped my eyes away from his with all the force in my body, I know need to get away, but I don't want to seem like even more of a freak than I already do, but I need to break this silence.

"Ummm…" I say wow is that really the best I could come up with!!

"Yeah?" he says looking a bit dazed.

"I need to get this stuff home." I say a little more as a question than a statement.

"Okay." he says looking as though I was breaking his heart.

" I need that role of cloth" I say.

"Oh!.. Yeah sorry, can I put this somewhere for you?" he asks in a jumbled rush.

"Umm.." I say looking at my already full car "think you can just stuff it in there somewhere…" I say trailing off trying to think of possible ways to he could stuff it in.

"You know, I could just put it in my truck and I could follow you too your house, because you I think it might be a bit of a safety hazard if you try to put anything else in your car." he says in a hopeful voice.

"Um…Well" I hesitate, I don't know if I should let this guy follow mw home, especially if my parents aren't home.

He senses my hesitation, and say "You know what, I'm sure I can find fit in there somehow…" he says trailing off.

Without really thinking it through I say "Actually I might be easier and to be honest safer if you were to take it for me." it took me a minute to realize what I did I just invited a complete stranger to follow me home. I know I should be a little wary to have him do this for me, but there's just something about him that I cant get over, like when I look into his eyes it feels like there isn't anyone else on the planet besides the two of us, like he is what's keeping me grounded to the earth. I feel safe being around him, safer that I've ever felt with anyone else and well I know that feeling should be a major red flag because it seems like anyone I feel safe with apart from my father has something hardcore wrong with them.

"Okay!" he says looking as though he's little kid on Christmas.

"Okay!" I say with a smile that I just cant keep off of my face.

Driving home was far easier than trying to find the furniture store, it only took me twenty minutes to get safely home, even with all of the rain. The whole drive home there was an old blue truck with a classic feel to it following at a safe distance behind me. I cut the engine when I pulled up to my new home and climbed out of my jetta when I turned around to wait for Embry I bumped into his rock hard chest.

"Whoa" I gasped, how in the world did he get there so fast!

"Are you okay " with a worried expression.

I was dumbstruck for a minute before I could talk. "How….how did you get here so fast!" is said maybe a little to loudly.

"Oh" he laughs " I guess you can say I'm fast" he says proudly sticking his chest out a little.

"Oh" was the only thing I could come up.

"So… where do you want me to put this?" he asks pointing to the role of cloth.

"Yeah, right… sorry I space out sometime I completely forgot sorry" I laugh "follow me" I say in turning to walk to the front door.

"Okay" he says chuckling.

Wow he must think I'm such a freak I think while mentally smacking myself.

When we reach the front door I have a have a hard time unlocking the front. We stand there for a moment while struggle with the lock.

"Here" he finally says shifting the role and grabbing the key away from me and unlocks the door with a little too much ease

"Thanks" I say feeling even more like an idiot.

"Well, I don't really know where my mom wants me too put this crap so I guess you can just throw it in the parlor.

I turn to go outside to get the mountains of things out of my car. Sadly expect Embry to leave but to my extremely happy surprise he also takes a handful of things out of my trunk and helps me take them to the house.

"Wow" I hear him say on out third trip out to the car. "How did you get all of thing stuff into such a small car." he asks in amazement

"My dad taught me all of his packing tricks because he was tired of always packing my summer camp bags and then having me call him on the last day to asks him how he did it. My dad is amazing at being able to pack ridiculous amounts of stuff into small tight spaces." I say in a rush, it took me a minute to realize I was just rambling on.

"Sorry" I say stopping myself continuing on. "I ramble sometimes so you can just stop me if I start going on about something stupid" I say hoping he doesn't think I'm a complete loser.

"No…keep going I love to hear you talk about your self" Embry says with a with a look of fascination on his face that could only be fake.

"You know" I begin a little hurt " You don't have to be rude and make fun of me" I say feeling stupid because he was making fun of me for something I cant really help. Its just one of my many natural corks. I cant help it if I ramble in front of guys I find extremely hott!

"No, No, No…. you've misunderstood me I really i like hearing you talk about your life." he says in the most sincere voice I've ever heard in my entire life." I don't now what it is about you Albany, but I find you fascinating."

I'm not really who enjoys serious situations so I try and lighten up the mood

"Fascinating" I laugh "Well now I feel like a science experiment."

"HAHA! I guess that did sound kind of creepy" Embry says while picking up a box of material

It took us all of about fifteen minutes to unload the rest of the car (when I say us I mean Embry he would let me carry anything) and stick it the parlor. The closer we got to be being finished I started getting this overwhelming feeling that I didn't want Embry to leave.

"So I kinda want to order pizza tonight and since you've been such an amazing help to me today I was wondering if you wanted to stay for dinner?" I say quickly so that I could find more excuses to get Embry to stay if he turns down my dinner offer.

"Sure!" he says enthusiastically "But I have to be a work at 5:30." he says in a sad tone while looking at the clock on the wall making sure he has enough time only to be pleased that its only 3:30.

"Great!" I start "Is there anything special you want on the pizza?" I ask trying to be polite though I really hope that he wont pick anything too disgusting.

"Nope" he says "what ever you choose will be perfectly fine."

"Kay" I say smiling at him relived that I wouldn't be forced to eat something nasty.

A half an hour later the pizza arrived and the time between we spent just talking, I I've never felt more comfortable with anyone else in my entire life. He was so since about every single question he asked it was like he genuinely cared about what I had to say. He asked everything from simple questions to slightly harder questions about my plans for the future and what my dreams were. It seemed like he really wanted to know everything about me. I also learned that he was eighteen, he graduated from the high school in La Push last year but choose not to go to college so that he could work for the family business, has two best friends one of which is away right now visiting another one of their close friends and her daughter. I don't know what it is about him but I just want to know every thing about him every small detail, everything that makes him, well him.

We ate our pizza in a comfortable silence, the whole time I was debating on whether or not I should ask him if we could hang out again sometime soon. I guess I was obviously thinking way to hard because when it was time for him too leave and I was walking him to the door he stops me and before I can ask him about hanging out he stops me and starts talking "Albany…" he pauses "I was just wondering…" he stops again. At this point I thought my heart was going to beat out of my chest WHAT WAS HE WONDERING!! "well" he continues "If you and I could get together before you start school again next week you know I was thinking I could show you around and maybe introduce you to some of my friends" he finishes in a really cute jumbled rush.

"Yeah! That sounds like fun" I say in a way that hopefully doesn't make me look to excited.

"Great!!" he says in a extremely happy voice.

"So does tomorrow about ten sound good?!" he asks

"Sure sounds great" I say turning to go inside to bury my head in a pillow to scream out of pure joy!!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	3. AN

Hey guys so people have actually read my story but nobody has reviewed so I'm pretty sure I'm going to delete Embry's Imprint unless I get at least 1 person telling me that they want me to keep going


	4. Chapter 3

_**HI!! So THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed and added my story to their story alerts!! it made my day and perhaps even my week!! I'm going to continue on with Embrys Imprint and i know i said in the authors note that i wouldn't update for a couple of days but because of all of support i got i decided to write and this chapter turned out to my longest yet! Oh yeah and someone brought it to my attention that sometimes my chapters are hard to read because of my bad grammar so i am going to focus to try and find a beta soon but if anyone know of a beta that would be willing to help me could you please hook me up with that information.**_

**Disclaimer:I don't own Embry or anyone else you might recognize **

After Embry left I was so excited I couldn't calm myself enough to sleep so I decided to do some unpacking so I put on my Regina Spektor mix and dance around my room singing along to the familiar songs while putting away the things that would make this new room my home. About an hour and half into my unpacking I ran across a small box that was pushed up against the far corner of my room that I hadn't noticed before. The box was unfamiliar I didn't remember packing it. Wondering what it was I lifted the inoffensive box from the floor and sat it on the end of my bed opening it, It wasn't until I had the box completely opened and some of its contents pulled out that I noticed exactly what it was. I froze, I hadn't seen these things since way before I left Indiana, and I had put this crap in a garbage bag and put it on the curb for the trash man to take away so that I would never again be reminded of the past. I looked through everything the pictures, the cards, and the letters, even all the little sentimental stuff I had gathered throughout my life from all the moments that I never again wanted to remember. Everything I threw away that day was here compiled into this small box. I started to gasp for breath as I looked at a picture that was taken only hours before the event that changed so many lives forever. The picture was of me and the love of my life Aden surrounded by four of our closest friend's right before we headed out to the so called biggest party of our lives. The memories this photo caused were over whelming it was like tidal wave after tidal wave were crashing down upon my head and no matter how hard I tried to resurface I kept getting pulled below by the under current. I don't know how long I sat at the end of my bed gasping for my breath, trying to once again to forget all of the awful memories that caused me to want to move, the memories that caused me to want to get away from everything. It took sometime but eventually I was able to calm myself enough to stuff all over the things back into the box and shove it into the very back of my closet and cover it with a blanket. I didn't know when but eventually I was going to have to gain the strength to get the box out and get it as far away from myself as possible.

After I put the box away i got into bed not bothering to go through my usual nightly routine. I far too emotionally exhausted to do anything other than lay absent mindedly. Sometime during the night my parents came home and as my door started to open I quickly closed my eyes, my mom came in and gently kissed my forehead whispering that she was sorry. I'm assuming she was talking about the fight. Not long after my mom left my dad found his way to my room and by this point I really was almost asleep and I almost didn't register him pulling my comforter up around me and lightly kissing my cheek.

The next morning I woke up to the sun brightly shining through my window. At first I didn't really think anything of it because the sun is always shining in Indiana, but as I made my way to the bathroom to start my morning routine I remembered where I was and realized that the sun shine here was rare so I decided to take the sunny day as a good luck omen that everything was going to turn out okay. While I was in the shower thinking of all the possible ways that moving here could be a turning point for me I remembered Embry. I realized that because of my miniature breakdown last night I had forgotten all about my plans with Embry!! I wondered briefly if I should call him and tell him I can't hang out today but I quickly dismiss the idea knowing that I don't have his number and to be honest with myself I'm still really looking forward to seeing him again I hurriedly went through my shower routine so that I could put together an outfit and dry my hair. By the time I finished with my shower I realized I had spent nearly fifty minutes pondering before I had even remember Embry so it was 9:25 by the time I even got out. Once I got to my room I came to another stand still I had no idea what to wear I knew that he said we were just hanging out but he also said that he was going to introduce me to his friends and I really wanted to make a good impression on them. I know it's not like we're dating and he just asked me to hangout so that I could make some friends but still I can't help but wish a little that he would like me even if i just a tiny bit even though, I'm positive that I'm ready for another relationship. I decided to wear favorite light blue long sleeve that clings to my curves in just the right way. The one that Aden had always said made my eyes sparkle "No, No, No" I said aloud I couldn't go there I had to forget Aden I had to forget everything that made me think back to that night. I blame whoever put that box into my room , It was probably my mom, it was her that took it that hardest when I decided to stop talking about that part of my life. I understand why she was upset after, she didn't want me to shut out memories of friends of mine that she had grown to love as a mother would, but there was no way that I could keep reminders. They just made me remember to many things that hurt far too much to think about. I continued to get dressed in a pair of jeans and flats as I thought of the possible ways I was going to let my mom feel my anger for keeping the things that I wanted eliminated from my life.

I had just finished blow drying my hair and I was putting on what little makeup I usually wore when I heard the door bell ring.

"Hello? What can I do for you?" I heard my dad ask in an uncertain tone. I can only imagine what thoughts are running through his head as he looks up at the huge Quileute man.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up Albany, we were supposed to hang out today" Embry says. I can pick up the hint of nervousness in his voice

"Um. Okay. Please come in" my dad says politely

I hurry down the stairs to save myself and Embry some embarrassment at my dad's potential questions.

"Sorry, I'm running late"I apologize to Embry while coming down the stairs with a small smile on my face.

Embry stairs at me for what seems like minutes instead of mere seconds before he can find his voice to respond "Oh...It's no problem" he says with the same look he had on his face yesterday when we met outside of the furniture store.

"Dad, This is Embry, we met yesterday when I went to pick the stuff from the furniture store and he offered to show me around today" I said

"Oh well it's nice to me you I'm Jon" my dad says offering Embry his hand

"It s great to meet you too Mr. Cosip" Embry says giving my dad's hand a firm shake.

"Please call me Jon, Mr. Cosip makes me feel way too old." My dad laughs.

"Jon who's at the door honey" I hear my mom call while walking to the front door.

"Oh it's one of Albany's friends I was just making myself acquainted with him" my dad says to my mom while she takes her place next to him.

"Oh! How wonderful I'm so glad you've decided to have friends again Albany" my mom says only realizing what she said moments later. She looked at me with a look of sorrow in her eyes. Before I could respond my mom turns to Embry.

"It's really nice to meet you Embry! You may call me Susan if you would like" my mom says with a cheeriness in her voice that explains that she truly is happy that I'm making friends so easily again.

"Hello" Embry says

"Well" I interrupt before my parents can say something to ruin this new fragile friendship "don't you think we should go".

"Yeah Sure if you're ready" Embry replies.

"Oh okay well be safe and have fun" my mom calls as we walk down the path to his truck.

"You look beautiful today" Embry comments as he helps me into his truck.

"Thanks" I say shyly, feeling my blush run up my cheeks.

Embry shuts the door and smiles at me as he walks around to the driver side of the truck.

"So I was thinking that first I could show you around some of the sights in Forks and then we could move on to La Push and then I can introduce you to the Pa…. I mean guys?" Embry asks.

"Sure sounds like a plan" I say in response not really caring where I go as long as I'm with Embry

So I'm not kidding when I say it only took about thirty minutes to show me every single thing worth seeing in Forks Embry started off by showing me Forks High School, when we first pulled into the parking lot I was confused and had no idea what the buildings sitting in front of me were. It wasn't until Embry pointed out the sign the read Forks High School Home of the Spartans that I realized that this was the school that I would be attending starting next Monday. Embry let out an obnoxiously loud laugh at look on my face.

"This is the school?"I ask horror struck

Embry continues to laugh "Yeah, but if you think this is small you should see the school in La Push there is only about 130 kids in the entire school grade k- 12" he says.

"Are you kidding?! At my old school there were almost nine hundred kids just in my grade alone!!"

"Whoa! That school must have been huge" Embry says more or less thinking to himself.

"Not really some of the surrounding cities were twice as big" I said quietly still trying to wrap my head around the size of this school.

After Embry and I left the so called school he drove down main road of Forks pointing out the supermarket, and some of the various businesses that I might have the need to know about for future reference. After going through the one stop light that forks contains he made a right hand turn down the road that I assume leads to La Push.

"La Push is even smaller than Forks but we have a few things that make us way better than Forks" Embry said with his eyes on the road.

"Oh yeah, like what" I ask

"Well for starters we have the beaches and then we have the cliffs that are pretty good for diving off of and then there is kayaking out to James Island where our tribes chiefs are buried." Embry stated in matter of fact tone.

"Cliff jumping? Isn't that kind of dangerous" I ask a little

"For some people yeah, if they don't know what they are doing. You know if you ever wanted to try I would be right there and you wouldn't be in any danger" Embry said while looking me strait in the eye. I had no idea what to say so I just smiled.

It only took about fifteen minutes from Forks to arrive at the beach. When we parked in the gravel parking lot Embry was opening my door before I had time to unbuckle seat belt.

"Here we are milady" Embry said in a cheesy accent holding his hand out for me to take.

"Why thank you kind sir" I said playing along with his little game while taking his hand.

Embry and I walked out on to the rocky sand side by side almost touching in a comfortable silence. I followed Embry to a bleached out fallen tree that was a little ways from where we parked the truck. We sat down and continued to be silent I took to watching the waves crash on top of each other thinking about how hopefully I'll be able to get over everything that's happened and be able to move on. I'm not sure how long I sat there but all of a sudden I heard Embry let out a sigh. I turn to ask him if he was bored already and I was surprised to see him watching me intently

"What?" I asked feeling a little self conscious.

"Nothing," he said quietly giving me a small smile.

"Okay."I say a little unsure and turn to face the ocean again.

"What are you thinking about" he asks suddenly

I turn to look at him a little confused by his question. He didn't even give me time to ask him what he meant.

"It's just that you get this look on you face and you bite your lower lip like your thinking really hard about something." He said explaining.

"Oh" I pause not really knowing if I should tell him what I was really thinking about. "I was thinking about everything I guess, what lead me here and stuff" I say shallowly not really wanting to get too deep and start remembering things I want to keep buried. I know that he was going to ask me more but before he could get his question out his phone started ringing startling both of us.

"Hello" he said into the receiver. "Yeah okay, sure we'll be there in a few I suppose… uhuh okay ill right bye." he finished the conversation

"Okay so are you ready to meet the guys Emily just finished making lunch" Embry said in an excited voice.

"Sure" I say simply trying not to let my nervousness show.

As we walk back to the car Embry gently takes my hand and twines out fingers together.

"You know you don't have to be nervous, they are going to love you as much as I do" Embry says

I tried not to read into what he said too much not wanting to get my hopes up considering we just met yesterday and if I'm truly honest with myself I don't know if I even know how I want this relationship to play out considering everything that has happened.

"I know" I say leaning into his side.

Embry lead me to his truck and opened the door for me once again like a true gentlemen.

It only took about three minutes to get to the small but cozy house. Once we pulled up the drive way and stopped the truck Embry made his way up to my side of the car. He took my hand leading me up to the front door which he didn't even bother to knock on. Embry pulled me into the front room and bellowed out "WERE HERE" soon after I heard what sounded like a stampede of elephants coming my way and I was completely shocked to see size and the number of the guys that were Embry's best friends.

_**PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! REVEIW! IT MAKES MY LIFE HAPPY!! **_


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Thank you to everyone who read and added me for various things this past week it makes my life extremely happy!! **

**Okay so i've decided that i need more reviews if Im going to continue to update. i know you've added me to your story and author alerts and such and im really greatful for the add but Im hardly getting any feed back and theres no way for me to know what you like and dislike about my chapters if you dont tell me. So i really dont want to be mean but i would really like at least 5 reviews. so get to it!! i got 114 hits in just one day last week so i know you can do it. also i REALLY REALLY need a beta but i have no idea how to get one so can someone help me?**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Embry or the pack. **

As I look around the room I begin to fell majorly nervous, what if they don't like me, they haven't said anything yet, they're just looking at me. The room remains silent until the largest man in the room; the one who is the farthest away from me steps forward and offers me his hand and said.

"Welcome to the pack"

I took his hand timidly and shook it.

"Thanks" I say.

Soon after everyone in the room starts talking all at once; making comments, and throwing questions at me. I couldn't understand a word they were saying. It was so loud. Suddenly I hear a soft but loud voice from the back of the room call "Leave the poor girl alone. I can only imagine how over whelmed she is, you'll all have plenty of time to get to know her." As she finishes a woman that I hadn't noticed steps forward and says.

"Hi, I'm Emily "

I'm almost to speak for a moment. This woman, Emily, is so beautiful its breath taking, but one whole side of her face had big red scars that trailed from her hair line, down her neck and continued underneath the collar of her shirt.

"Hello, I'm Albany" I say smiling already recovering form the shock.

She smiles back and says "Come on let's get some food before the boys eat it all"

"Okay!" I say maybe a little to enthusiastic as I follow her into the kitchen, but what can I say I didn't eat breakfast.

"So how was your day with Embry?" Emily asks.

"It was fun; He's a really great guy." I say though I have no idea why felt comfortable enough to tell her anything.

"He really is" she said with a look that made me feel like she knew something more.

During lunch I was only able to remember a few names so ill have Embry help me remember them later. I learn that the man who first greeted me is called Sam. He seems like he may be the leader of the group. Though he isn't much older than everyone else he has sense of authority, and wisdom about himself that makes him seem so much older than everyone else. I also managed to remember Quils name. Embry seems to be closer to Quil than he is to the other guys in the group. Quil is almost the exact opposite of Embry's joking but reserved personality, they complement each other nicely. I also managed to remember Jared, Kim who is Jared's fiancée, Brady, Collin, Seth and Seth's sister Leah. After lunch we go into the living room and just joke around and talk. I feel so completely comfortable around everyone until, Leah begins asking me questions.

"So…." She started "Why did you move here?"

"Umm…"I hesitate "My parents were ready to start retirement early, So… Here I am" I say really hoping that she drops the subject.

"Yeah, but what about your friends don't you miss them? It had to have been a pretty big sacrifice to move in the middle of high school."

"It's not that big of a deal. I only have two years left then ill be going off to college" I say as I feel Embry stiffen beside me.

"Well what about a boyfriend?"ask asks "your way to gorgeous to be single."

Embry perks up listening intently waiting for my answer.

"No."I say pausing for a moment, remembering the love of my life. "I didn't have a boyfriend when I left"

"Wow! I'm really surprised "she says after looking at me for a moment.

"So Albany, you ready to go?" Embry cuts in before Leah can say anything else.

"Yeah!" I say a little too quickly but I really don't care; I need to get away before she can ask something that might make me freak out.

The ride to my house was silent. Both of us lost in thought. Embry turns the car into my driveway and shut off the engine; he looks into my eyes for an immeasurable amount of time just searching.

"I'm sorry about Leah she had no right to push you like that." He says suddenly

"Its no problem I expected it when I moved here" I said trying to make him feel better. I hate seeing Embry conflicted.

"But still she shouldn't have drilled you like that."

"Really Embry, Its fine." I say and without much thought I grab his hand and rub what I hope is a soothing pattern.

I don't know how long I sat there rubbing Embry's hand and starring into his eyes but eventually he speaks.

"Albany" he says "Can I see you again tomorrow? We could go to dinner in Port Angeles."

"Yeah, I would like that" I say quietly still feeling the weight of his gaze.

"Great" he says with a smile that many would kill for.

"I'll pick you up a six thirty."

"K" I say.

Soon after I get out of the truck and walk to the door only to turn around to see Embry one more time. H's staring at me with a unfathomable expression. I smile at him once more, he returns it and then I go inside.

Later that evening after dinner, and having my shower I lay in bed looking up at my ceiling in the darkness. I think about Leah questions and if I would ever e able to answer them truthfully. I wonder how I ended up like this. How I ended up completely screwed. How did I Albany Cosip the girl who had everything for so long end up so alone and hurt. Why the hell did I go to that party? Why did I go out to the car alone, and why did I have to tell Aden, why couldn't I just had pretended it never happened. "Ugh" I sigh. I cant sleep. I open my window and climb out to the roof, It s not raining tonight. I sit listening to the crickets sing, the owls hoot, I breath in the fall air. I begin to cry. I cry for all of the people i've lost; I mourn for all those who have been hurt because of me, because I went to the party, because I went to the car, because I told Aden. I sit on the roof crying softly to myself for god knows how long. The sky starts to turn lighter shades of blue until I can see the pinkish orange color over the tree line. As I turn to climb into my bed room I faintly hear the cry of a wolf.

It seems like I only just closed my eyes when I hear a loud knock on the door. I look up at the clock, it reads nine in the morning. I go down stairs to answer the door because my parents are obviously already gone for the day. Outside the door is the floor installers I let them in not really caring. I briefly let them know where they are suppose to lay the floor down though at this point I don't really care if they tack it to the walls. As I walk up the stairs I'm stopped by one of the installers calling me.

"Excuse me miss, I need you to sign some paperwork" Said a man with blond hair.

I sign everything I'm suppose too then go to climb the stairs letting the workers I would be in my room if I was needed. When I got to the top of the stairs I heard the workers talking

"Dude! She wasn't wearing pants" one of the men said.

"I'd tap that" another one said

As I looked down I realized I didn't have pants on. I forgot I took them off this morning so that I wouldn't get the rocks from the roof in my bed. I hurried to my room locked my door and sat on my bed mortified. I tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't. I lay in bed for almost an hour before I decide that I have to get out of bed and forget about my mortifying experience this morning. I go down stairs to eat before I get ready for the day. I'm in the kitchen when I hear a noise behind me. I quickly turn around to find one of the installers standing in the door way.

"Hi, I'm Daniel." A cute guy with bronzy hair says.

"Albany." I say still a little mortified about this morning.

"So I'm guessing that you just moved here" he stated.

"Yeah About 3 days ago." I said in reply.

"Are you going to be going to the reservation school or Forks?" he asked

"Forks, I'll be a junior" I say feeling a little better as I talk to him.

"Cool! I'm a senior there. It'll be nice finally having someone new" Daniel says "Do you know anyone here yet?"

"Yeah I met a few people from La Push yesterday and I'm hanging out with one of them tonight"

"Really, who is it I probably know them" he asked conversationally.

"Embry Call" I say

"Oh! Not to be to forward but I don't think its such a good idea for you to get mixed up with him" he said.

"Why?"

"He's a part of a cult"

"Right, I was down their yesterday for the majority of the day and nothing abnormal happened." I say "I'm pretty sure nobody in La Push is a part of a cult especially not Embry Call" I say getting a little defensive.

"Okay. I'm just letting you know what word around the area is."

"Well thanks for the concern but I'm pretty sure ill be okay."

"So when will you be starting school." Daniel asks changing the subject

"Monday." I say shortly still annoyed that he accused my Embry of being in a cult.

Wait! Did I just think of him possessively? I haven't done that since Aden.

"Well on Monday would you consider eating lunch with my friends and I?"

"Umm….sure" I say not really in any position to be turning down a potential friend even if he has already annoyed me.

"Sweet!" he says "I can meet you in front of the office on Monday if you want then I can show you around the school?"

"Sure. Sounds like a plan." I say in agreement.

After that conversation I eat and then decide to do some of the chores on my mother's ever growing list of things she needs to do. First I to start unpacking from where I left of the other night in my room so that I can start to feel more at home in this strange place. It took forever to get everything exactly right. Next I unpack a few more boxes and placed the things in various parts of the house where they belong.

The next time I look at the clock I notice it five. That only gives me an hour to shower, and get ready. I quickly shower using my vanilla body wash and shampoo and conditioner. I finish with the shower and go to my room to put my hair in rollers to give it a little more volume. As I wait for the cullers to do their thing I pick out an outfit. I don't know much about where were going other than it's a restaurant in Port Angeles I decide not to wear anything to special so I go with a pair of nice jeans and a red top that I really like along with a pair of cute black flats.

Just as I am walking down the stairs I hear a knock at the door and head toward the door excepting Embry when I see that my dad is home and trying to hoist himself off of the couch.

"Don't get up dad it's for me" I say

"Who is it?" my dad calls

"It Embry were going out tonight for dinner in Post Angeles." I reply

"Embry again huh" he says laughing

"yeah dad."

"Okay have fun don't be too late"

**REVIEW!!**


	6. AN2

Hey guys! So I know I told a few of you that I would be updating yesterday but at the moment I have a paper that's due for my college English Comp class and I know it doesn't seem like much but I'm only a junior in high school and my work load sucks right now. The paper is due Wednesday so Ill have it done by then and you'll have an update soon after. if you want an update faster someone could always help me with my grammar on my paper considering that's always the thing that's most time consuming for me So I'm hoping you will forgive me for not updating lately I have the chapter written just not typed.


	7. Chapter 5

_**HEY Guys!! I am so so so so so so so SORRY it took me this long to update forgive me!! Im pretty sure this ismy favorite chapter so far!! I also want to thank everyone who took the time to review and add me on the various alerts and such. Okay so im going to try something new so if anyone wants to see anything particular happen to Embry and Albany send your suggestions **_**to me in review or PM. Oh and those who review the most are going to get shout outs and chapters dedicated. i might even let you have a geuss role in the story. **

Disclaimer: i don't own the twilight people** =/  
**

Embry walked me too the door of his truck and as he says

"You look beautiful"

"Thanks" I blush "Where are we going tonight if I may ask?" I ask to try to put the focus on him and away from myself.

"Well you can know the first part of my plan, but after dinner you'll just have to trust me"

I look at him skeptically for a moment.

"Do you trust me Albany" Embry asks while looking into my eyes almost like he was searching for answers.

There wasn't a reason for me to hesitate.

"I trust you."

He looked at me for a moment, trying to find the truth in my eyes I suppose. It didn't take him long to find it, his eyes lit up with more joy than I think I've ever seen.

"So how are you adjusting to life in Forks?" he asked conversationally.

"Better than I ever would have thought" I said truthfully. "I made a friend from the high school today."

"Really?!? That's great! Who is it I might know them?"

"Isaac Johnson"

At the exact second I mentioned the name Embry's eyes visibly darkened and his posture stiffened.

"Isaac? Really, I heard that he moved." Embry said in a gruff voice.

"I guess not, how do you know him anyway?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, I'm really not trying to tell you should hang out with but Isaac isn't really one of the best people to be around."

"Can I ask why?"

"He has a reputation, and obviously not one of the best. He pushes people until he get what he wants" Embry said vaguely.

"Oh" I didn't want to push him anymore.

"So do you have any guesses as to what we'll be doing after dinner?"

Dinner was really fun!!! We went to a small seafood restaurant that was next to coast. I don't think many people know about it otherwise it would have packed. Embry and I spent more time joking around than eating, which was weird because he always seems to be really reserved. It was nice to see him come out of his shell. I decided I loved seeing Embry open up and have fun; I would do all I could to keep him in that fun loving mood. Soon the joking turned into me throwing a piece of shrimp at Embry's head and then that turned into him throwing a buttered roll at my head which stuck to the side of my face before falling onto the floor. Soon an old man and woman were staring our way and you could hear them talking.

"Look Laurence, look at how in love they are" she stated.

"They sure are, and you know they probably don't even realize it yet."

"They sure will, but its okay they will have their entire lives together. I can just tell that's a love that will last forever."

"Just like ours. I love you Ruth, Happy Anniversary. Laurence said.

The old man pulled out a jewelry box that was for a bracelet, lent over as far over as he could in his old age, with Ruth meeting him halfway to sweetly give her a kiss.

We left soon after Laurence and Ruth's display. In the parking lot before Embry let me in the car he pulled a piece of dark material out of his pocket

"We can't let you see where were going"

We didn't speak much on the way to where ever we were going. I was too nervous to speak, but almost like he could read my mind Embry spoke up.

"Don't be nervous, I can take the blind fold off though it'll give the surprise away sooner than I had originally planned. I don't want you to be scared."

"Embry I'm not scared geeze. I'm just nervous to find out to where were going, but to be honest I'm more excited if anything else."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Good because we're only like three minutes away."

Sure enough almost exactly three minutes later I could feel and hear us turn onto a gravel road. Embry slowed to a stop and shut off the engine.

"Hold on don't try to get out yourself."

It seemed like only seconds before I felt my door open and Embry grab my hand and place a huge hand on my back for balance. As soon as I was out of the truck I knew where Embry had taken me.

"Were at the beach, aren't we."

"How did you know? You shouldn't be able to see through the blind fold it's black. Have you been peeking?"

"No I haven't been peeking; I'm glad you think so highly of me" I sarcastically joked, "I can hear the waves and smell salt."

"Sure Sure." He said.

"Seriously I swear I didn't peek!" I didn't want him to think I was a cheater.

"I know, Sometimes I just overestimate my senses, were far enough away from the actual beach that I didn't think you would be able to hear it yet."

"What do you mean overestimate your senses; do you think that you have superman senses or something?" I question sarcastically.

Not answering my question he switched the subject.

`"Its kind of a long walk, are you ready?"

"As ready as ill ever be."

It seemed like Embry had been leading me through the forest forever. It was defiantly a reminder that I needed to get back to the gym.

"Embry…." I wined. "How much farther, I think my legs are going to fall off."

I totally wasn't expecting what happened next. Embry knocked my legs out from under me and caught my back before my head could slam into the ground.

"Embry!!" I screamed throwing my arms around his neck. "What the crap dude."

He just laughed and said surprisingly close to my ear in gruff voice "I wouldn't want you legs to fall off now would I" he tightened his grip around me.

He slowed his paced and I laid my head in the crook of his neck just enjoying being close to him. I could even feel his pulse on my nose. Eventually we came to a stop. And Embry squeezed me once more before setting me down on the ground.

"Stay here, don't wander away you still can't see anything" he lightly joked.

Embry came up behind me and delicately untied my blind fold and when I opened my eyes I was shocked by what I saw there was a clear canopy with twinkling lights around the edges.

I gasped.

"Embry!!! "I squealed "This is perfect!!! Why did you do this?" I said looking from him, back to the scene that must have taken forever to set up.

"I wanted you to always remember our first date"

I couldn't help myself. I stood on the tip of my toes and pulled him down by the collar of his shirt so that I could kiss his cheek.

"Thank you! Thank you for doing to this and how kind you've been to me lately.

I'm pretty sure he was shocked. He didn't say anything for awhile; he just looked at me with a look that I couldn't identify. I started to get scared, but then he smiled his beautiful smile and I knew everything was okay.

"Will you dance with me?"

I hadn't even noticed the music until that moment, but I grabbed his hand and let him lead me under the canopy.

We danced the whole CD through just swaying and progressively getting closer and holding each other more tightly as the music continued to play. All the songs were slow songs. It was incredibly romantic, possibly the most romantic thing that had ever been done for me. Eventually we had to let each other go, but the date wasn't over yet. Embry was ready with two blankets one he spread over the sand and the other he draped over my shoulders. He sat down on the blanket and I place my head in his lap. He played with my hair and I sighed, content. Eventually I looked up to see him looking at me….again.

"Why do you stair so much, I'm nothing special."

"I can't help it; I'm naturally attracted to beauty"

I shifted a little so that he could lie down and then we were facing each other. In this new position I could understand his reasoning about not being able to help it, we were so close and if he was going to stair then so was I. I wasn't paying attention to how it happened but Embry's lips were suddenly on mine and it was beautiful, passionate, sweet, gentle, but strong at the same time. It was perfect. The sparks I felt surge through my body were unlike anything I had ever felt before and at that moment I knew I loved Embry Call. He slowly ended the kiss, pulling away, trying to savor our moment.

"Your perfect." He stated.

I couldn't help but blush.

We laid there for an immeasurable amount of time. Not talking. My head was on his chest. I listened to the strong stead beats, and took in his scent that was surrounding me.

"Can I ask what your life like back in Indiana?"

"Well…. I obviously had my brothers so that in its self is completely different. My school was four times as big as Forks; I had six hundred students in my class alone. I wasn't involved school all that much, but I had a lot of friends in the beginning when I started my freshman year. There really isn't much I can tell you, my life has been pretty bland."

"What about boyfriends, you can't tell me you never had a boyfriend."

I didn't want to say anything on this topic of conversation, but his eyes were like a truth serum; you can't look into them and not expect to tell the truth.

"I didn't have many; In fact I only has one."

"Can I ask why you broke up? Did he hurt you?!?" Embry asked with a worried but angry expression.

"No NO. Aden NEVER hurt me, in fact he to protect me far too much. It was his trying to protect me that ended things. He was trying to protect me and get me safe that caused him to die, that caused everything that followed." I cry, infuriated at him for dying and pissed at myself for telling him. It was all my fault.

Embry wrapped his arms around me and rocked me as I cried, holding me so that I couldn't fall apart.

"Shh… I'm sorry I'm sorry I upset you."

"Why are you sorry? Don't be I'm sorry for breaking down; I seem to be doing that a lot lately."

Embry held me until I would no longer fall apart and he even ran small kisses up and down my neck.

We continued to lay there and eventually I fell into the most peaceful sleep I had, had since the accident.

I woke from heat emitting from Embry the heat was intense but I was extremely glad that I was there, in his arms instead being alone, at home.

"Are you awake this time?" Embry whispered into my ear.

"Yes, What do you mean this time?"

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

"What?!?!" I asked suddenly horrified.

"Don't be embarrassed, you didn't say anything to bad,"

"What do you mean to bad."

"Nothing."

"What did I say?!!"

"I'll never tell" and with that he got up, and started to walk away.

"Hey!!" I said getting up, throwing a handful of sand down his shirt.

He turned with an evil grin on his face; I took that as a signal to take off running. Half way down the beach I realize that I had nowhere else to run so I ran into the water. IT WAS COLD!!! The water colder than I expected I screamed at the shocked. But not even two seconds I felt Embry come up from behind me

"Why the heck did you run into the water, do you not realize what time of year it is? You could catch an pneumonia!"He chastised sternly.

"I have no fetching idea."I shivered. To be honest I forgot about the weather I had been warm all night being that close to Embry. My body started to shake really bad.

"Come on let's get you to Emily I'm sure she'll have something you can change into." He said wrapping me in the blankets.

As soon as he started talking about leaving I remembered that I never went home last night and that it was almost sunrise.

"Embry!! I neeevvveer went ho-home lassst night!!" I said stuttering from the cold.

"It's okay I took care of it. I had Emily call after you fell asleep. I hope that was okay?"

"Itsss ffiine"

We made it to Emily's faster than I thought possible and to be honest I was almost warm by the time we got there from the heat blasting and Embry's own warmth.

"My Lord Embry! Why is she all wet?" Emily asks coming outside.

"She decided to go for a swim I guess"

"You should know better Embry Call"

"I got her out not even two second after she ran into it"

"Come on sweetheart let get you something to sleep in while I wash your clothes, I'm sure your exhausted after falling asleep on the beach."

Emily got me a pair of pj's and took my clothes for the wash. She led me to the guess bedroom to sleep until the afternoon. Soon after Embry snuck in.

"Can I lay with you"

"Will Emily care?"

"No, I already cleared it with her"

"Kay" I said scooting over to make room.

I didn't take long for me to drift into another peaceful sleep once he wrapped me close in his warm embrace.

_**REVIEW!!!!!**_

_**REVIEW !!!!!**_

_**REVIEW !!!!!!**_


End file.
